The Change
by LittleMissChatterbox7
Summary: I'm Fearne Goodger. In my life there are: 5 cute boys, 4 demented family members, 3 best friends, 2 nutters that I call sisters and 1 party that makes me see one of those 5 boys in a whole new light. Ish. I DON'T OWN ONE DIRECTION. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S.
1. Chapter 1

**The Change**

Prologue: 3 Years Earlier

The First Day of Secondary.

I'm telling the complete truth. I'm not nervous.

Mainly because our secondary school is on the same site as my primary school, but also because I got to stick with my best mates.

I'm Fearne Goodger, daughter of Philippa and James, older (and better) sister to Peyton and Aoife (EE-FA). But my best friends are probably why I'm still here and not stuck in the middle of the desert. Which is another story altogether. Anyway.

There's Natasha Smalling, who we all call Taz. She's the funny, witty, sarcastic one. Out of the four of us, I'm closest to her. (In case you're wondering, I'm a kind of slash between the tomboy, sportyish one and the arty farty one.).

Next, Alicia Johnson, aka Liss. The one who is in every school play, seems super cool on the outside but is a bit of a weirdo inside. Jokes.

April Bridge is the reason why we aren't all dead/paralysed/stuck on the London Eye. The glue, the ever sensible one. Basically the Gary Barlow of our group.

We aren't super 'popular'. Thankfully, the popular people at school are all nice. Not bastards or bitches.

Every year, we cross our fingers and hope that some decent looking boys will come. Never happened.

But picture this: first-day-of-school assembly, and we spot five VERY cute guys. The one on the end caught my eye. Brown, swept over hair and blue, laughing eyes. This year was gonna be fun. I glanced at Taz, and it was clear she'd seen them too. Well, even the 6th formers had. I winked at her. She, like me, was certainly hoping we'd have at least one of them in our form.

O.O.O.O

'7TAL with Mr Alkunshalie is…' I zoned out a it, glancing at the pictures on the wall of the school hall. There was one of me and Liss taken in Year 3. Aw, we were cute. Well, I was. Just joking.

'Fearne Goodger, Niall Horan…'

'Huh?' I said, snapping out of my daydreams having heard my name.

Taz rolled her eyes at my antics. 'Get up, deaf-aid, your name was called!'

I got up, still in a trance, and headed to my new form tutor.

'Heya,' I flipped around, finding one of the boys from earlier. He had blonde hair, startling blue eyes and an accent. I blinked.

'Hi,'

'Way to make a first impression, bozo.

'Niall Horan. New,' Niall held out his hand. I shook it.

'Fearne Goodger. So old I should be in a nursing home,' Niall laughed.

'Leaf!' I raised my eyebrows at my all too familiar nickname, awarded by the ever loving Taz.

'Yes, Natasha darling?' She hit me with her cardigan.

'I'm in your form!' She jumped around a bit. I was happy, but pretended to be bummed.

'Damn. Another year with YOU…' Taz hit me, grinning and then jumping on my back. Niall coughed discreetly. I smiled.

'Ah yes. Taz, this is Niall Horan. Niall, this is my excuse of a best friend,' Taz and Niall grinned at each other.

'So, where you from?' Taz asked, walking towards form room.

'Ireland, and I've come over with some friends. You'll be seeing them soon,' I could tell Taz was trying hard not to say something like, 'Niall, love, everyone saw you. You stuck out like an incredibly cute sore thumb,'

'So, who's in our form?' I said, breaking a small silence.

'Miriam Davies, Oscar Saunders, Hayden Hussein, Charlie Blick, Daniel Oberholzer, Emerald Solph and some person called Louis Tomlinson,' Taz listed off.

'Decent. All nice except Oscar. 'Cos he's just a general prick. But he can be funny…' I pondered.

'Taz, did, you say Louis Tomlinson?' Niall asked, walking into the form room.

'No, Darth Vader,' Taz said simply, sitting down.

'Sorry about her, it's her answer to everything,' I apoligized. I noticed Niall smirking at something behind me. I turned around, not expecting to see aa boy next to me. I widened my eyes and let out a muffled squeal.

'AH!' I yelled, scaring Hayden from behind me.

'Louis Tomlinson,' the boy said, grabbing my hand and kissing it. I blushed a bit. Embarrasing, much? He stood up, and I looked at his face. Shit. It was the one who caught my eye. Quickly, I brushed my embarrassment off and curtsied.

'Fearne Goodger. Pleasureee…' Niall was laughing, while Taz and Hayden were giggling.

'Oooh!' Emerald called, 'Leaf's got herself a boyfriend!' She winked, making me laugh, while Charlie and Daniel were patting Louis on the back. It was fair to say that our school had never had anyone quite like him before.

O.O.O.O

'It's not bad is it? Secondary?' April said confidently, walking out to break with me, Liss and Taz.

'Nah,' Liss said, dismissing it with a wave of a hand before suddenly putting on a ferocious warrior expression, 'At least, for now…'

'Dun. Dun. Duuuuuuun!' I shouted, scaring some passing Year 8's. The girls all laughed, sitting down in the canteen.

'So…'I began, 'Got any of the boys we saw earlier in your form?' April and Liss nodded eagerly.

'We got the hat trick! Three of 'em!' Liss said, doing the 'party' dance move.

'Booyah!' April squealed. I rolled my eyes.

'Calm ya farm, dudes, calm ya farm,' I said, patting them each on the back.

'I quite like Zayn,' Liss decided. Me and Taz raised our eyebrows. Which one?

'I like Liam. 'Cos he's cute,' April decided.

'No shit, Sherlock,' Taz responded, rolling her eyes.

'They wouldn't go for us, though,' I said, jabbing at my lasagne.

'Mm. They'd go for Caroline Jax, Sophie Bond or Miriam Davies. Possibly even Jackie Shipson or Lara Smith,' April agreed, defeated.

'Speaking of Lara, here she is,' I murmured. Don't get me wrong, Lara's great. But as soon as you might like someone, she asks you about it. She's a gossip, but so ditszy and happy go lucky that you've got to love her.

'Fearne! Heya- Oh, oops!' Lara giggled, having just tripped over Taz's school bag. We laughed, saying hello.

'Fearne, is it alright if I could talk to you about summit?' She asked, pinching a chip from April's plate, earning a mock glare from her.

'Yup, I'm done anyway. See ya, girlies!' I winked at the girls and went with Lara.

'So… you and this new guy, eh?' She nudged me and I blushed. 'I heard he kissed your hand!' I blushed a bit.

'Lara Smith, you gossip too much for your own good!' I hit her gently on the arm.

'I know, I know. So, you fancy him?'

'Lara, love, last time I told you I fancied someone, the very next break they came and asked me if it was true,' I rolled my eyes, smiling.

'Yeah, but he liked you back!'

'But he was leaving in 2 days,' I pointed out.

'Oh it doesn't matter. Just tell me if you want to, I'll be with Caitlin. Love you!' She waved, walking off.

'Love you too!' I shook my head fondly.

O.O.O.O

**Hi guys! Another story xD Just a prologue. It will lengthen hopefully. Reviews are loved xD Read my other stories if you haven't already and review them too Follow me on twitter: (I'm trusting none of you are stalkers) MissMoo1006 **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Change**

Three Years AFTER Prologue:

'Fearne, Fearne, Fearne, Fearne, Fearne-'

'What IS it Zayn?' I said, incredibly exasperated at Zayn, who had been repeatedly saying my name through the whole of history.

'What's the answer to question 5? I wasn't here when we learnt that,' he asked, dropping his pen and looking at me expectantly.

'Zayn, you haven't been absent this whole term. I'm not falling for that one again,' I said. Yes, me and Zayn were sort of friends, but he didn't half get on my nerves sometimes.

'Ok, I'll just fail my test and I'll have to leave this school and then you'll cry and curl up and die of depression,' he said, pretending to be sad. I glared at him.

'Damn you. Fine, it's 1066. There. Now, don't say my name once more or I will happily bash your face in,' He widened his eyes, knowing I was not afraid to do that after yesterday's encounter with Oscar Saunders.

''That shut you up, eh?' I said, grinning.

'Mm. But yesterday was hilarious. Your left hook is now legendary, Leaf. Legendary,' He said admiringly.

I did a pretend bow. 'You're complements touch the heart, Mr. Malik. Right here,' I patted my heart. He laughed.

'You're one of a kind, Goodger. One of a kind,'

'Firstly, that saying DOES NOT make sense, as there are roughly 7 billion of us, and secondly this is the person who quite happily dressed up as a mince pie for Lola Owens' Christmas Party!' I finished by raising an eyebrow.

'Fearne! Zayn! Please continue your conversation outside of my classroom!' Mr Hansen said in his booming voice.

'And Fearne, wearing a mince pie suit isn't weird. I'm limited edition,' Zayn hissed back.

I snorted. 'You've been limited edition for three years,'

'Oh shut up,'

O.O.O.O

'Leaf!' Taz shouted, jumping on me.

'Hiya. Canteen's got some nice stuff today,' I told her.

'Mm. I'm gonna have the Penne al Arabiatta,' She said, jumping off to stand in the queue.

'I like the fajitas. And chocolate muffins,' I said, ordering them and handing over the money. We walked to our usual table when Caroline Jax came over.

'Hey, guys! I'm having a party this weekend! Wanna come?' She grinned at us. Now, in most schools this would turn out as a prank, but the populars at our school where nice. We all looked at each other, agreeing silently.

'Sure! When?' Liss asked, handing Caroline a cookie.

'Friday night. Starts at 6, ends at 10. It's a Barbeque, too, so bring a jacket!' We all nodded. As soon as she left, we discussed the necessities.

'Right, girls. Down to business. –' April began. I cut her off.

'What type of food will they have?' I questioned.

Everyone groaned. They knew me too well. Food first, clothes second. I smirked, throwing a tomato at Taz.

'Akh! Leaf, Babes, not at the table,' Taz scolded mockingly. I looked up meekly.

'Si, mi madre,' Liss, who is prone to random giggling fits, burst into laughter. I looked at her innocently.

'Si, mi amiga Alicia? Que?' Liss broke down at my rubbish attempts at Spanish, getting weird looks from the 'boys'. I turned around, mouthing 'Not in the right mind' Harry snorted and the rest chuckled, carrying on with the food.

'Guys! Do you think they'll be at the party?' April hissed, making sure the boys wouldn't hear.

'Oh yeah. Harry fancies Caroline (AN: HOW ironic is that? xD), dontcha know?' Taz said, winking.

'Lets go, I need to study for Geography,' April said, getting us all up.

'Hay un dragón verde. Al parecer, para pedir una caca.' I said.

'Did she just say, 'There is a green dragon. It appears to be having a poo?',' An Irish accent said.

'Oh, Hi Niall. And yes. But we don't know her. Yeah. Who are you?' Taz said, teasing me.

'Darth Vader,' I responded.

'MY LINE! SHE MUST DIE!' Taz shouted, whacking me with her jumper, Niall observing with interest.

'Guys, calm down. Taz, it doesn't matter. Fearne, just don't annoy Taz,' April said. Peace making bitch.

'Taz, I love you,' I said, dramatically.

'Yeah, and the feeling isn't fucking mutual. Leave me, Leaf,' I pretended to cry.

'Sorry. She fancies you,' Taz said to Niall. I jumped up indignantly.

'I do not! You don't just say that you know! You-'

'Fearne, calm your farm, girl. I just didn't want anybody wondering why you were recreating Cinderella,' Niall was in stitches.

'Oh. OK. Um… Well… So… Um… Eh… Nay…Jam.' I finished eventually.

'Jam? Oh please, Goodger. Harry can do better than that,' Niall scoffed as the res of his little gang walked out. Niall came up close to me, shouting.

'POTATOOOOOOOOOOO!' I winced, cowering back.

'Yup. You win. Run awaaaaaaaaaaay…'

O.O.O.O (Friday, the night of the party)

Frantic phone calls were being made, clothes being checked, toilets being flushed. Yup. Definetely a Friday night premath of a party.

'APRIL! THAT'S MY SHIRT! YEAH, LOOK SCARED YOU ARSE!' Liss screamed, jokingly at poor April.

'Where's my hair clip, hair clip, hair clip, motherfucking hair clip, where is this damn hair clip…' Taz was muttering, looking around my cluttered room where we had stupidly decided to get ready.

After 10 minutes, we decided. Taz was wearing a shirt with the slogan 'I POKE BADGERS WITH SPOONS' that she, for some reason, adored, paired with skinny purple jeans. It wasn't a big do. April, however, was more dressed up in a summer dress. Liss was wearing a crotched top with a vest underneath paired with a black shorts and I was wearing a hoodies and jeans. It was easy to tell who the stylish pair where.

April and Liss spent FOREVERR doing hair and make up – What's the point? It's gonna melt, and then you'll look like a depressed Barbie doll. Who was attacked by pens. And I know how that looks. Not pretty.

After what seemed like hours to me and Taz, who were left twiddling our thumbs, the make up obsessed people were ready.

Show time, my friends. Or, in my new favoured language, mis amigos.

**Hi Anybody want to review...? Just askin' ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Change**

**Heyy! Voting for One Direction Fan Fiction Awards 2012 ends on March 19****th****, so get voting for your fave stories! Type in 'One Direction Fan Fiction Awards 2012' on Google and you should find it!**

After half an hour, the party really got started. Some of Caroline's parents friends were their too, so nothing extreme happened. I' not going to lie, I was kind of disappointed that none of the boys, mainly Louis, had shown up yet. I wasn't expecting anything to happen, but I got such a rush just talking to him, so I had been looking forward to it.

It was all in the Garden, and I was stuffing my face. The rice was really nice! Taz came an sat down next to me with some bread and lamb chops. She leaned on me, causing a (hiss, spit) mushroom to fall in my mouth. I really do hate (hiss, spit) mushrooms.

I glanced around the garden again hopefully. I could ask Caroline, but she'd suspect something. And frankly, everything could go caboom if too many people found out about my eensy crush on Louis.

'Fearney!' April squealed running over and hugging me. I looked at her confused.

'April, love, you saw me 10 minutes ago.' I said bluntly. April's eyes carried on shining.

'Oh, so you don't want to know! I'll go-'

'OK, OK, you've got me interested. What is it?' I said, folding my arms. April laughed her tinkling laugh.

'They're here. But you don't care, my lovely Fearne! So, I'll go…' April winked, flipping her hair off her face and skipping off. I sighed. She's so lucky. She's pretty and nice and everyone loves her. I'm a food loving, boring tomboy. I might as well just sit here and eat the rice. And wish I was April, Liss or Taz. I shoved a mouthful of rice down my mouth, the flavours crashing together. I closed my eyes, wishing I could wake up looking like a supermodel.

'Fearne?'

'WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'

'_Fearne?_'

I smoothed out my hair and my hoodie. 'Mhmm?' The blue eyes in front of me were laughing.

'You alright?'

'Um, yeah. You?' I said loudly. I was always loud in front of someone I liked. Louis shrugged.

'Decent. Party's nice, innit? It's almost nice not having alcohol out, means you can remember things the next day!' He said cheerfully. I looked at him and he grinned.

'I mean funny stuff, Goodger. No need to get that lovely hair of your in a twist!' He just called my hair lovely. Aaaaah. I could feel my cheeks go red so I thought wildly of something to say to distract him.

'Try some of the rice!' I blurted. Louis raised an eyebrow teasingly.

'Yes, Sergeant Fearne!' He marched off in a soldier like way, making me laugh. As soon as he'd gone, Taz scampered over.

'Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Fearne.'

'I'm suspicious of your intentions already. What have you done?' I asked suspiciously. Taz rubbed her nose and jumped into my arms, baby style.

'Oh, me? What about yoooooooooou? Louis so fancies you!' She said. I snorted and shook my head. She is a nutcase.

'Taz, we all know that I'm the worst looking out of us four, and I couldn't give two bananas if her does think I'm good looking because…' I trailed off. Taz winked.

'Personality is a winner, I get it! Love you, just don't do anything I wouldn't do!' She hugged me and I hit her across the face.

'Ow! What was that for?'

'For being a legendary best mate, you know. Just the usual.' I said, smirking. She laughed, skipping away.

'Oh, by the way. About the 'don't do anything I wouldn't do' ? Does that mean I can snog Niall?' I grinned cheekily.

'NO, MY WEE LITTLE CHEESECAKE, FOR HE IS ALL MINE. NO RUN ALONG. SWEET ONE.' Taz said, loudly, receiving a few weird looks. Bless her, she has no brain.

'This rice is really nice!' Louis said from behind me. I jumped.

'Jeez, you scared me! Again.' I smiled, sitting down again. Louis sat next to me, eating the rice. I looked at it longingly. I'd finished mine earlier. Knowing boys, he wouldn't just give it to me. And I was starving.

'WACHA-HEE!' I swiped a handful of, ninja style stuffing it in my mouth. Louis looked shocked at my outburst. Oh. My. God. I am a numpty.

'ZOOP LE FLUB!' The next thing I knew, my pasta was swiped of, down Louis' throat in a matter of seconds. I shoved my bread roll at him, causing him to pour water on my head. Our 'food fight' carried on for minutes longer, with us rolling in stitches. We recorved from our laughs, spluttering crumbs everywhere.

'Imma go do that again!' I said, clapping my hands. Louis laughed.

'I'll help!'

'No, Tomlinson, for I am a lone warrior…'

'Wiiiiiith a sidekick.'

'Nope. I STAND ALOOOOONE, OOOH!'

'Is that even a song?'

'Nope.'

'Thought so.' We paused for a moment, looking at eachother. I would have done it, I swear. But I just couldn't. Not now, if any time. I turned away quickly, pretending to laugh at something going on in the far corner. I turned back quickly, seeing a flicker of slight hurt in Louis' eyes before it was covered by his usual cheerfulness. It was nothing. He's a popular boy and has probably kissed loads of people. Why would he want someone like me when he could have someone prettier. I got up quickly, saying I needed the bathroom. Louis nodded, staying still.

I looked back, feeling guilty. It's times like this where you need a fairy godmother.

'Alright?' I turned around, finding a bunch of black hair in my face. I pushed my hair out of my face.

'Yeah, just in dire need of the loo. What about you?' I responded to Zayn. He nodded.

'Pretty well. Been chatting to Liss a bit. Told me that you have a thing for a certain Tommo…' He trailed off, smirking. I held my head in my hands.

'It's not true!'

'Fearne, if it wasn't true you wouldn't have just held your head in your hands.'

'Point taken. Please don't tell!' I begged, he patted my back.

'I won't. In exchange for Liss' number.' He winked and I rolled my eyes, although inside squealing. He liked Liss! So that's Taz and Liss on the right track. I nodded and handed over my phone.

'By the way, Malik, blackmailing is a very bad thing.' I smiled and carried on into the loo.

O.O.O.O.O

'Hey, Fearne!' I turned around to see Louis leaving Caroline's house at a similar time to me. I smiled.

'Hiya. You heading home?' I asked. He nodded.

'Little sisters to tend to.' He grinned, clearly he loved his sisters.

'I've got to younger sisters, too! What are yours called?' I asked.

'Lottie Felicity, Daisy and Phoebe. Yours?'

'Aoife who's 12 and Peyton who's 8.' I responded. 'Love 'em, but they can be a bit of a nuisance!' I laughed. Louis smiled. He smiles a hell of a lot. Not that I'm complaining. It's a nice smile.

'It's weird, we've been in eachothers form since Year 7 and weren't uber close. Now after an hour, we know eachother well! You'll have to text me or something!' He said. I tilted my head.

'Yeah, would be great if I had your number!' I said sarcastically. We exchanged numbers quickly, heading off to our separate doors. Mum and Dad were just getting ready to go out to meet friends, so I was looking after Aoife and Peyton. We waved goodbye and slipped in a DVD. Ok, it was Shrek. I love Shrek. About halfway through, Aoife spoke up.

'Hey, do you like someone, Fearne?' I looked at her quickly, seeing her flicking through a magazine. I nodded.

Peyton came and sat on me quietly. 'Do we know him?' She said cutely, looking at me with her big blue eyes. I shook my head.

'No, Pey-Pey. Aoife, you might though!' I snapped my fingers. She looked at me, interested.

'Louis Tomlinson!' I told her. She smiled in a 'I-knew-it' way. That gir is 12 and knows more about boys than I'm ever going to. It's so useful. Peyton ignored our conversation, more interested in Shrek and Fiona.

'I do PE with Felicity's class I could get close to her and then invite her over!' Aoife suggested. I frowned.

'How would that help?' I asked. Aoife laughed, hugging me.

'Aw, Leaf, you're my big sis and I love you, and you may be brunette but you are so blonde!'

'Oi!'

'Don't worry, it's why I love you. Anyway, here's what we do…'


End file.
